Medieval Fortress the FanFic Stories
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It set six years after america having forced to collapse by literal Wizards and now Luddites of doom due restored Wizard supremacy and Clopper outbreak which majorly they did this. And now the Focus Demoman, Medic and Their former Boss Saxton Hale which they tell their stories in after fall of America...
1. Book One - Fall of Pariotic America

Once while ago in 1962.

August 26, 1962

The American Goverment was taken by Both Evillish Luddites and few Racial Sorcerers are attacked the white house for destorying technology and politics in this country for so called "corruption" of both magical users and peaceful humans are losing the ways of "Mediveal rules of magically treaty at 1066" that states that "Sorcerers were allowing the rule of non-magical humans in europe, asia and africa with technological limited to pre-machinery level for next thousand years until expired date in 2066". Put the your smart humans keep new technologically to themselves and creating transport themselves to new world and make nearly all magic murdered since 1602. Kenndy tell some it is not true put they forgetting make non-magical humans as slaves and using all us as pets or test subjects. Kenndy wanted ask to get a solution.

So the attacker give as demand to dissolved the government and make the Sorcerers de facto rule the wasteland or his son will get infected with clopperism which make host into feral tech-color horse-satyr-like monster. So kenndy is signed to dissolved the government and caused severe society collapse for years to come.

1968, Six Years Later...

And now six years passed and some people in former america is now partiality medievalized except nation of Oregon due they secede from former america as Technocratic Republic that most business people go now live there as Satxon Hale and Helen are now owns TF industries there as some of former Mann co. Mercs are now living some former ruins of america. And Gray Mann are becoming richer and now owns 90% of Mann co. with 10% goes to her daugther Olivia Mann [with used have relations with her impossible mothers of both Scout's mom and Miss Pauling], at outside america, due of Mann co. losing gravel and mercs due the USA having society collapse. And several cites were once america's famous cites become "Tranhuman utopiac cites" and safeheaven from clopper outbreaks for last four years.

Put the story focuses one of former mercs named Medic (Claude H.), Demoman (Travish Degroot) and sometimes Saxton Hale himself as they doing there lives at post-USA as Demoman turned himself untended as Quarter-Socerer to himself as he finally owns the family castle due to being sold from others Wizards and Socerers to make as there "trash pit", Medic become Wizard due of his previous job as mercs in time of Gravel War. And Saxton Hale his try to run as President of Oregan to restored America as Kangroocracy with Technocracy learnings and He also co-boss of TF industries for small amount of Australium...


	2. Saxton Hale Comics: A Brute, Wiz and Sci

... Story happens at New TF industries with Saxton Hale and Helen are horrorally married with Saxton Hale having two Jobs, One is co-boss of Tf industries and Two killing Cloppers, Too Sterotypical Wizards who hate humans and technologically for ruining his former job of Mann Co., So he they kill both them with bear hands even he get bite marks, his body part falling of from his own body due Australium is sometimes put in all immune with person with Australium Poisoning with half of people with Profound Australium Poisoning victims is non-willing get infected like Engineer (Im saiding this because he fear, that he get clopper virus under is facial hair at upper lips during he using Too Much of Australium Poisoning) and his Grandpa with Saxton Hale, and Other with Moderate or Severe Australium Poisoning victims are will be carring the disease and only got three signs by having Ram or Goat horns and tails, Coughing and Mildly Delusions of thinking they are Transwomen despite they are Man.

Later at after hours with Engineer, they fight infected humans turned into cloppers at idaho fields so they can fight them to death like of animals who are techcolor freaks. So they fight them for hours until they get a drink and doing more for next ten hours until they done. And return back to Oregon for safety reasons. At Hale/Helen's Home, Hale went to mirror and was try to brushing the teeth, until ram-like horns are begin growing out of his head and mildly coughing at dinning room with is wife Helen for breakfast, Hale trying to stop coughing, put failed two times put mostly success to stop coughing at her and table to speading the infectious disease, put the virus is now mutated into airborne subtype with now rarely infected Profound Australium Poisoning victims and Helen is first to infected to her coworkers at her own factory. So Engineer know and feel something wrong with Hale's wife and Co-boss.

Went Dell, walk to her a asking helen what happening to you, Helen said "Someone is got infected with clopper virus and possibly think my husband is carring the virus.", So after that Swat team with anti-infected suits come and take her away to infected zone along with other victims of virus. Hale is try to killed himself if he not forgetted to vaccine for her and other co-wokers, Dell come to Hale, and said "She probably will be ok from girly infection plus guys". Hale is may agree him and now Dell grow little goat horns in his head bleeding for several minutes. So he is now trying to get cured to victims of virus and saved humantiy and wizards from virus at same time.

So after that he call Medic for aiding the cure project for both funding the researched for cure and create the cure in various tests on test subjects. So after he know Medic go mostly Luddite on Dell so he going to him in somewhere of ruins of once United States. And at Medic home make archemeny class for younger wizards and female wizards, until his crystalball ringing from dell about making cure with magic. So after that Medic going to Dell to talk about making the cure of ending the virus and outbreak of america. Dell must tell him that magic is somewhat "same", medic is half it will do it, put rest it not due Dell said magic is somewhat same as science. So after that medic is will partaily funding the cure's researched, And mission of cure is starting now...


End file.
